witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice board (Seven Cats Inn)
This notice board is located at the Seven Cats Inn. With the installed, this notice board gives access to the first main quest, Evil's Soft First Touches, and the secondary quest, Enchanting: Start-up Costs. Postings Kitchen Hand Wanted :Wanted: woman who knows her way around a kitchen and isn't overly perturbed by coarse catcalls from the regular lowlifes. Generous pay. A Runewright Upon Your Shores Has Landed :To my fellows from the world's other bosom, :Vast seas have I crossed to reach this your most fascinating land, to learn the names of the animals which in it dwell, of the plants which in it grow, and most of all of you, its folk. :Ravenous waves devoured the tools of my art, yet the runewright's labor does not with his hands end – for he endlessly strives the world to explore, its mysteries to comprehend. Thus if you wish to stay a while and converse with a traveler from far-off Ofier I invite you to my tent, which I have pitched by a mill near the village named Brunwich. :Praised be the world in its never-ending creation. Need a Beau to Accompany Me to a Friend's Wedding :The matter's a delicate one, so I ask any potential candidates to maintain discretion. My friend's found herself a man and they're set to get married soon. Problem is, I've no beau of my own to take to her wedding. If any intelligent, amusing, handsome, none too old nor none too young man, owning at least one decent looking frock or robe, is interested in accompanying me to her wedding ceremony and the feast to follow, I'd be most thoroughly obliged. In exchange, I can offer a few hours of good fun and good conversation with a lass that dances with the best of them. Alcohol will be provided. :–A Bashful Anonymous Beseeching an Escort :P.S. If you're counting on taking me straight from the feast to the alcove, be warned I'm a graduate of the Ladies' Self-Defense Courses put on by the Redanian Army. But make a good impression, and I might agree to let you court me properly. Wanted: Cradle, Used but Unworn :Looking to buy a cradle, in good repair, but cheap, for a lass or a lad (no knowing as of yet what the wife'll pop out), made of oak, preferably, but pine'll do, long as it's strong and pretty, 'cause the wife don't like cheap looking stuff, best if it were painted with flowers, but I don't really care much, could be bare, in fact, and I'll paint it myself – could do that much, show the woman she didn't marry some good-for-nothing skiver. So if you've got something like that, I'd gladly buy it. Or even more gladly take it off your hands for free. :Jozzy Willing to Trade a Leaky Pot for a Cart :Deal of a lifetime! I'm willing to trade a lovely tin pot, painted with cornflowers and lilies (and showing a few holes, true, but that's a plus, for you can add a few more and look at that, you've got a colander) for a cart. The cart needn't be big, can even be tiny, in fact, just so that two, or better four, people could fit in it, with ample room for bags and sacks, if possible. Could be old, long as it rides well and has new wheels, and strong axles, so actually probably nothing made longer than a year or two ago would do. :Leave a message with Bohddie. Contract: Monsters in the Sewers :Let it be known that Olgierd von Everec shall pay a generous reward in gold, jewels and movable goods (subject to negotiation) to any man who descends into the Oxenfurt sewers and kills the beast which has infested them and taken to murdering the innocent, with an especial predilection for young maids. The task is best suited for a battle-hardened individual, a soldier or possibly a witcher, who will not run at the sight of drowners, for the sewers are chock full of such nuisances. :For more information, inquire at the Garin Estate (to the northeast of Novigrad). :Ask for Olgierd von Everec. Waitress Wanted :The Passiflora, a house of luxury and pleasures both carnal and spiritual, is looking to hire a full-time waitress. Candidates should be: 25 years old or younger, attractive and quick-learners. Industry experience preferred, but not required. :Those interested should contact Madame Serenity. Missing Letter :While in this establishment I misplaced a piece of personal correspondence. It was written on cream-colored parchment and bore my wife's seal. Inside were sublimely formulated expressions of true love, making it a most cherished souvenir. I searched every inch of the Seven Cats, and finally found the letter in question in the latrine, crumbled and covered in unspeakable substances. :To the churl who did this, I swear I shall cast vile curses on him and his kin for all eternity. Warning :Whoever makes a ruckus in the Seven Cats, harasses other guests or fondles waitresses will be tossed out on his arse. :–Your innkeep Rocking Horse For Sale :Like new, practically never used rocking horse for sale. Made of beechwood, with oak runners. Slight scratch on the rear left leg. Metal stirrups included if desired. :– Jacob Brommen Rooms To Rent :Rooms available to rent at the Seven Cats. We keep them neat and tidy, and when the weather's good you can see the towers of Novigrad from the windows. Affordable prices. :P.S. Warning! The inn does get quite loud atimes! Announcement :We shan't sell any hard drinks to youth and children younger than eighteen years of age. Unless they're with their parents. :–Your innkeep Dinner Special :Special end-of-the-week offer, only at "The Seven Cats"! Meatloaf, hunter's pot and spiced pork, half-off! :Addendum Some weak-stomached complainer's reported getting poisoned at our place to the Temple Guard, so the special's been canceled. I hope you're happy, you ploughing snitch. Go to the Passiflora and enjoy your nightingale tongue pâté. Wedding Band :Marrying your daughter off? Your son finally found himself a bride? You yourself getting hitched a second time? Remember, the band makes the wedding - and there's none better in town than Johnny Musicman and His Merry Mates! Our repertoire includes such evergreen hits as "Duny Boy," "Here Comes the Bride" and, of course, everyone's favorite, "Auld Lang Belletyn." Don't delay - reserve your date today! :–Johny Musicman Warning! :Innkeepers Beware! If you encounter a gentleman by the name of Odrin, have nothing to do with him, unless it's reporting him to the city guard. This miscreant slept in my inn for well on three weeks, then decamped without paying a copper of his bill, and on his way out stole a cask of wine a silver dining set meant for our wealthier guests' use. Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards Category:Hearts of Stone notice boards